In several winter sports it is desirable to use gloves that permit use of one or more fingers to manipulate various sporting gear or equipment. In hunting, for example, it would be necessary for the hunter's index finger to be free to apply the necessary pressure to a trigger. In a like manner bowhunters require freedom of use of at least one finger and thumb to properly control the initial presentation of the arrow or other projecticle. Winter fishing is a sport where the use of one or more fingers is required for better control of the fishing rod, reel, line and affixing bait and the freedom of one or more fingers makes repeated casting of line from shore or boat much easier. While gloves are a necessity for these winter sports, gloves which permit freedom to use certain fingers and at the same time provide adequate warmth certainly make these sports more successful and enjoyable. It is clear that exposed fingers offer much better sensitivity to the sportsman.
There have been several attempts to provide sporting gloves particularly useful in cold weather, examples of such prior art gloves are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,918,097; 4,408,358; and 4,445,507. In Mlodoch U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,097 a sport glove is disclosed which is designed specifically for use in golf. The glove has means to secure the holding of a golf club and means for grip retention. Mlodoch also teaches the use of VELCRO to restrain fingers on the glove from moving. The VELCRO or restraining means of the Mlodoch glove are positioned on the rear side of the finger stall so that a strap can engage these restraining means to hold the fingers in place and together. Mlodoch, however, is not suitable for winter sports where the fingers are needed to be free of the glove compartment for any period of time. Mlodoch has no provision for release of any fingers to manipulate a bow and arrow, fishing rod, applying bait or pulling a trigger and the like.
In the Swan U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,358 a cold weather sport glove is disclosed having the terminal portions of at least one finger open in order to expose that finger for conducting sporting activities. At least one finger of the Swan glove is in effect shortened in order to expose the finger when worn. Swan's glove is designed primarily for cold weather fishing and in particular fly fishing. In fly fishing it requires the pulling of a wet line through the fingers when retrieving the line after a cast. It is desirable to use gloves in this type activity which expose the thumb and index finger while keeping the remaining part of the hand covered and warm. Around the peripheral portion of the shortened glove finger, Swan provides a sealing means to limit, somewhat, cold air or water intrusion into the glove at the open end thereof. This sealing means of Swan comprises an inner annular circumferentially resilient member and an outer annular member of the same configuration. These annular members are made of nylon or polyurethane and are intended to be air and waterproof to keep the unexposed fingers warm. Unfortunately, in this type glove the exposed fingers remain uncovered during the duration of the glove wear and in many cases of extreme cold could become uncomfortable. In addition, while the seal is intended to protect the remaining unexposed fingers from air and water entering the glove, most sealing means are relatively uneffective against the seepage of water. Also, in the Swan glove, the wearer never has the option of which fingers to expose since the glove provides fixed and permanent shortened fingers and must always be worn in the same manner. Thus, there is no way to keep the entire hand and all fingers warm when using the Swan glove.
In Eisenberg's U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,507 a glove with a thumb resistant element is disclosed. Eisenberg's glove has a retainer disposed adjacent to the outside of thumb portion so as to restrict movement of the thumb portion away from the rest of the glove. In this way, damage is prevented to certain ligaments of the user's thumb should the thumb be bent abnormally. A zippered pocket located on the outside portion of Eisenberg's glove is used to insert or remove a protective thumb piece which is always used to prevent damage to the thumb. In lieu of a zippered pocket, Eisenberg discloses a glove wherein the protective means or trough could be placed inside a closed unzippered pocket which is then sewn onto the structure of an existing glove. There are no provisions in Eisenberg's glove for exposure of any fingers; the zippered means are only intended for insertion and removal of the thumb restraining means. Thus, this prior art type glove is not designed for use when warmth, flexibility and finger freedom are required.